


Straight.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [34]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt tyranny/rebellion for HC-bingo, memories for dark bingo and moment lost for Angst bingo. Tommy has lost moment after moment with Adam but now the time has come to rebel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Just a short fic that I hope people will like.

From the moment he met Adam, Tommy has been missing his moment. A thousand times over the moment to tell Adam that he wants him has come and Tommy has lost that moment, all because of the straight label he let them give him. Laying in his bunk on the bus as they travel the country for their second tour, Tommy is lost in the memories of all the moments he has lost. He doesn't want another tour full of lost moments that he will think back on when the tour ends, more memories of the moments he has lost. He needs to rebel against his straight label now before it is to late.

　

Right now Adam is single, but that won't last forever and the memory of the pain he'd felt when Adam had gone on a date makes him determined to rebel and for once not lose his moment. His memories are clear as day and he can remember all the times he almost had a moment with Adam; almost kisses, lingering touching, he's not going to let another moment pass him by. 

　

Tommy waits for a hotel night and he has so many happy memories of sleepovers with Adam in hotel rooms and Tommy suggests that they do it that night, for old times sake he says, but that's not the truth. He's sick of memories of moments lost, so he's going to make his own moment, one he can't lose. Tonight he rebels against the box he has been put in. 

　

"Adam," Tommy says, happily bounding over to Adam when Adam comes into the room, diving at Adam so that he can hug him, pressing against Adam and he has a thousand memories of his body against Adam, but tonight he wants to make a memory of feeling his naked skin against Adam's.

　

"You're in a good mood," Adam comments holding Tommy close, his big hands pressing against Tommy's back and holding him close. He loves Adam's hugs. When he feels like shit, the memory of Adam's hugs are enough to bring a smile to his face.

　

"Tour's been awesome, the album rocks and I love the band and me and you are going to have a night in and it'll be fun, so yeah I'm in a good mood," He has so many happy memories from the first tour and this tour is bringing him more. He's happy, but he knows he could be happier, by rebelling tonight and breaking all his own rule never to try and date someone he works with.

　

"Want to watch a movie?" Adam asks without letting go of Tommy. 

　

"I want to talk," Tommy says instead, because fond memories of movie nights or not, he needs to make his moment before he loses it.

　

"You sound serious," Adam says, letting Tommy go and stepping back. Tommy misses his touch right away.

　

"I kind of am. I'm not straight," Tommy blurts out, feeling a thrill of rebellion.

　

"Huh?" Adam says, looking confused and Tommy can't remember ever seeing Adam look so stunned.

　

"I'm not as straight as you say I am and I think you know that. There have been moments between us and we both always just let them get lost and I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want our moment to be lost. I don't want to be left with memories of you kissing me on stage but nothing else, so this is me, rebelling and hopefully not making a fool of myself," Tommy says in a rush. He never knew rebelling against the label he has been given would be so scary, but when Adam moves forward and kisses him, the fear over rebelling melts away and he finally gets to have a memory of Adam kissing him outside of a show.

　

"Rebel, I like it, you should rebel more often. You're right about me seeing the moments between us, but i just thought they were in my head, that I was seeing them but you weren't," Adam says softly, cradling Tommy's jaw in one of his big warm hands.

　

"I saw them and I let us lose them, but not anymore. I won't lose anymore time," Tommy says and then he kisses Adam, more than ready to make some good memories with Adam, the ex-rated kind and he is so glad he has rebelled against people thinking he's straight. He's not, never has been. He's known he was bisexual for years, but now Adam knows and everything is going to change.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++  
　

They don't have sex the first night, they sleep in the same bed and they do every single night after that. They don't book Tommy separate rooms at hotels and Tommy never sleeps in his bunk on the bus, joining Adam in his bed and his memories of the first tour are nothing compared to this. He's so glad they made their own moment instead of waiting for them to come and be lost again. Tommy doesn't keep his rebellion or his new relationship a secret. He doesn't want to hide. He wants to look back on this tour and to have nothing but good memories about them being happy and open.

　

It's not until a month later in a hotel room that Tommy finally gets Adam naked and above him, their mouths fused together as they move together, cocks rubbing against each other's. Adam wraps a hand around them both and starts jerking them both off, kissing Tommy till he is breathless and Tommy knows he will always remember this moment, here with Adam, the man he loves.

　

"I love you," Tommy gasps when Adam draws his lips away from Tommy's to kiss a path along his jaw.

　

"I love you, too, so much," Adam pants and as his thumb glides over the head of Tommy's cock, he loses it, coming over both their stomachs and Adam's hand and Adam groans, hand moving faster, sucking hickey into Tommy's neck as he comes, too, his body going slack as he presses down on Tommy. It's a little uncomfortable, but Tommy doesn't ever want to move.

　

Adam does move though, cleaning them both up and getting them both comfortable in their huge hotel bed. 

　

"That was amazing," Adam says softly.

　

"Worth the wait?" Tommy asks.

　

"Having you will always be worth the wait," Adam says and then they are kissing again and Tommy knows he will always treasure the memory of this moment.

　

The End.


End file.
